The Pregnancy Series
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about you, the reader, and the life of being pregnant to a Hetalia character :) Warning: very fluffy
1. American diet

You groaned as you stuffed another poky stick in your mouth. You were really getting sick of these outrageous food cravings, and the fact that Alfred kept offering ou food didn't make it any better. You were concerned about your diet the day you found out about the pregnancy. You had explained your plan of eating good for the baby to Alfred, and how he we suppose to hold you accountable on your diet. But he wasn't the best person to rely on, even if he was your husband.

"Aaaalllffreeddd," you groaned and rubbed your protruded belly.

Alfred peeked out from his newspaper, his blue eyes glistening, "Yes honey?"

You gave Alfred a needy stare, "You're suppose to keep me on my diet, remember?"

"Oh yeah... Sorry," Alfred not sure of what to say gazed back down at the newspaper. You puffed your cheeks out in annoyance, some reliability buddy he was.

The next day you and him were out for lunch. Alfred and you had spent the morning and half of the afternoon walking around town window shopping for cute clothes and miscellaneous things for the baby. Alfred's stomach grumbled sounding close to what a starving whale might sound like.

"Looks like the baby's hungry!" Alfred rubbed your tummy trying to play off the fact it was actually him who made that sound.

You smiled and held his hand, "Alright, where do you want to go?"

Alfred ended up dragging you to T.F.I Fridays, it was a beautiful day so the two of you decided to sit outside. The waitress, who looked like she belonged in a motorcycle gang, came up to your table, "May I take your order?"

You were surprised at how friendly she was, but of course Alfred was the first to order, "Yeah I'd like the sundae split as an appetizer, then for meal I'd like your Angus burger."

Your mouth was drooling at how good that sounded. Without a second thought you ordered the same thing. "Oh yeah can I have the berry lemonade too please?"

The waitress took the menus, "Coming right up."

Alfred smiled and pinched your cheeks, "You are so adorable and amazing, I'm so glad that I married you." You blushed and slapped his hand away, it was true you had married him young, you were about to turn twenty, and he was just turning twenty-one. The two of you had the same birthday so you decided to get married on that day.

"Damn it's hot," you waved your hand trying to create a breeze. Since being pregnant you experienced what it felt like to be old, with the hot flashes and limited moving around.

"Here's your drinks," before the woman could put the drinks down you had it in your mouth already drinking half of it. Alfred was digging into the sundae moving around the banana.

"Here (Name), say 'ah'," Alfred held out a spoon filled with ice cream and your favorite part, the cherry. You took a bite enjoying the sweet coolness flavor, never had an ice cream ever tasted so good.

It took you and Alfred less than ten minutes to devour the ice cream sundae. You were happily rubbing your stomach and talking to the baby asking if it enjoyed the treat. When the food came out you and Alfred were tying a napkin around you necks when you heard two women talking.

"Annie, didn't you start your diet this week?"

The woman, apparently named Annie, rubbed her flat stomach, "Yea, me and John are expecting," the two women squealed in happiness. You felt your heart drop. You looked over at Alfred who was stuffing his face inhaling his burger. You placed your fork down (that's right you're classy when you eat your burgers) and untied your napkin.

"Why aren't you eating (Name)?" Alfred looked up to see tears fall down your cheeks.

You quickly stood up knocking your chair over causing the people around you to jump, "Excuse me." You dashed out of the pavilion, with Alfred trailing behind you and ran into the parking lot to your car. You were sobbing and wiping the tears away while fumbling with the keys.

You felt a hand grab your arm, '(Name)! What are you doing?! Why are you crying?" Alfred looked like he was on the verge of crying himself.

You punched him hard in the shoulder, "You dumbass! You were suppose to help me with my diet!" you were fuming now. It was hard enough being pregnant and not having any control over your body, but when your husband acted like he didn't care about you or the babies healthy that made you pissed.

"I-I'm sorry (Name)!" Alfred stuttered.

You through your hands in the air, "You obviously don't care about the baby's health as much as I do! We're partners, we're suppose to help each other. I can't do this on my own Al, I don't want our baby to be sick because of my carelessness!" you were crying uncontrollably, you didn't care if people heard you.

Alfred embraced you into a hug, his strong arms crushing the wind out of you. "(Name) I am sorry! I can't believe how selfish I was," Alfred choked back a sob. "I'm suppose to be your hero. I-I'm sorry I made you feel alone, this is _our _baby," he pulled back and kissed your forehead. His lovely blue eyes were red and he was sniffling.

It made you sad to see the strong man you love with tears in his eyes, "You promise?" you sniffled wiping your nose.

"I promise. In fact, let me go pay for our meal and we can go get you a salad." You nodded and watched him run off with his wallet in his hand. You laughed and wiped your eyes. Although Alfred was an idiot, and careless about his surroundings you knew he passionately loved you and cared for you. When he came back, the two of you jumped into the car and drove off to a salad bar. For the rest of your pregnancy Alfred and you made healthy dinners at home, and occasionally went out to health happy restranuants. It made him happy to see you finally enjoying your pregnancy, now that he was there for you.

**A/N: oh my gosh you guys this is gonna be so fluffy! Haha! I read one fanfic about pregnancy and thought that this would make a cute series :) I doubt it would get a lot of reads but I just want to write it for all you fluffy readers out there :P! Any request ^^? **


	2. England's babe

You sighed and took a sip of hot tea before running your hand through your (h/c) locks. Work was piling up by the minute and you were about to pull your hair out, all you wanted was to go home and take a nice hot bath. Although you were seven months pregnant you were still a working women, even if it wasn't necessary; Arthur's paycheck could let the two of you live comfortably on its own.

You sighed at the thought of your husband. He has been on a business trip for two months, so it was just you. You picked up your favorite picture of him, the one taken at the lake. You had taken it right after getting engaged, the two of you had fled to a private lake house for the week. That week was heaven, in the picture Arthur was standing on the bank, the wind visibly running through his hair and his usually bleak expression was relaxed and peaceful.

Now, you weren't so sure if Arthur really cared for you, he was always gone on business trips, or coming home late. You were slowly loosing faith in your relationship with him which was the last thing you wanted. Before marrying Arthur your parents had drilled you about being in a lasting relationship, they didn't doubt that he could provide for you; what they were worried about was your happiness. That added more fuel to the fire, you were already madly in love with him all you needed was the ring.

_It's okay... Just one more month and Arthur will be back. He promised me that he would be back in time for your birth. _

You smiled and patted your belly before returning back to work. Even though Arthur wasn't always with you, you were still carrying a part of him around. After an exhausting day of work you took a bus home. You ghosted through the door and into the kitchen, it was like you weren't even you. You took out a mug and started boiling some water. It took your mind several seconds to catch up with your body. That's when you noticed the beeping coming from the answering machine.

You wandered over to the table and pressed the glowing red button. "1 new message..." it beeped loudly suddenly there was a static sound.

"Hello love," you held your breath at the familiar voice, "I miss you very much, I hope you and the baby are ok." Arthur sounded tired and worn out , your heart ached for him.

The message went on, "Sorry I haven't called you lately... And I hate that this isn't the happiest of messages," you frowned, "I won't be able to come this month. There is just to many problems that have to be solved right now, so I won't be able to see you.. " His words felt like a kick to the stomach knocking the air out of your lungs.

"But don't be too sad, I'll be back in time for our child to be born. I have to go, I love you."

There was a long beep before it finally clicked off. It was weird, you felt like nothing. Like the world was still moving but you were just taking up space, nothing but air. You didn't notice you were crying until you touched your cheeks and they were wet.

"W-why is this happening to me?" You sobbed grabbing your stomach and sinking to the floor on your knees. You let out a long pitiful but well needed scream before sobbing uncontrollably. You took a deep breath before standing up and swayed to your bedroom. You grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes to take to your parents.

You spent the next couple of weeks cooling off. Your parents were more then happy to mend your broken heart. "Honey... Don't you think you should call Arthur?" your mom asked a but concerned.

You moaned, "No. He doesn't love me anymore! I'm going to be a single mother," just thinking about him made you cry. It felt like a bad break up in high school. Your mom gave you a comforting hug and stroked your hair. Suddenly you felt a hard pain in your abdomen.

" . I think I'm having contractions."

"Are you sure?" your moms eyes got big with worry. In a blink of an eye your pajama pants were soaked with bodily fluids. You let out a high pitched scream, not that anything hurt it just scared you.

"I heard screaming. Is everything alright?" your father asked poking his head into the living room.

You shook your head no, as quick as he came your father has whisked you into the car and on the way to the hospital.

"Now dear, just because your water broke doesn't mean that you will be givin birth right away."

You nodded your head and worked on steady breathing. The nurses at the hospital put you in a nice room with privacy and a tv. They immiditaly put an IV in your arm and checked your medical history.

A cheeky nurse in purple scrubs came in, " ? Would you like me to inform your husband about your being here?"

"No... He won't be able to even if you called him," although under the influence of numbing drugs you still were stubborn. The nurse shook her head and walked out of the room and into the waiting area.

The nurse spotted your parents holdin hands in a corner. "Your daughter is very stubborn. Would you like me to call her husband?"

They both gave a small smile and nod to approve of her actions. The little nurse went to the front desk to punch in the given numbers. The phone rang for quiet a bit before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a grogiy voice answered from the other end.

"Yes, I was calling to let you know that your wife was imitated to the hospital this evening," the nurse said in a matter of fact tone.

"Blood hell," the man on the other end became alert, "What on Earth for?"

The nurse clicked her pen, "Her water broke and is now in labor. She told me not to call you due to the fact you were on a business trip and wouldn't be able to make it, but it was in best interest that you were informed."

"She's in labor?" there was a shuffling sound on the other end, "I'll be on my way."

The nurse hung the phone up with a satisfies grin and went on to make her rounds. When she came back to your room you were heavily sadated with pain killers.

"You didn't call Arthur did you?" you asked lazily.

The nurse's eye twitched but then she shook her head, "No ma'am. I'm just here to do a ultra sound then be on my way." The nurse came over and began to run a gel onto your stomach and placed the screener on to your belly.

"I can't believe another body is coming out of mine," you slurred. The nurse laughed and kept on staring at the screen. Suddenly her smile beganto falter.

She stood up quickly, "Ma'am I will be right back." With that the nurse quickly left but returned a minute later with a doctor.

The room was silent, then the doctor spoke, " we cannot make out a heart beat. This does happen often so we ask you not to panic."

Your eyes grew big with fear, "I want my parents."

The rest of the night you slipped in and out of consciousness. Every time you closes your eyes image were holding a baby corpse and running after Arthur. Each time you would run until he was gone then you fell, but never hitting the ground bawaking align up.

Your eyes shot open, an extreme pain racked through your body. You hit the nurse button and let out a scream. A team of nurses came swarming into your room, some holding your legs down and another wiping your brow with cold water.

"Steady breaths," a nurse cooed. You let out another grunt, this was worse then you ever imagined!

"Ma'am your husband is here," a nurse said right as Arthur walked in.

"Arthur? What are you-" you let out a scream. Arthur was right at your side holding your hand and kissing your sweaty forehead.

"I'm here.. I won't leave you again," you could barely here Arthur over the pain and chaos but you did hear him. You wanted to slap him for leaving you for so long, but you also wanted to kiss every inch of him.

"Push," the doctor on the end commanded. You took a deep breath and pushed with all your might. Some might compare it to being constipated, but take that times one hundred and a baby elephant.

"Arthur!" you screamed while crushing his hand in your own.

"Youre doing great Poppet. Just a couple of more pushes."

You pushed several more times when abruptly the air was pierced by a high pitched wail. You began to sob and hug your child.

"It's a girl Iggy! Look she even has your eyebrows!" you laughed jokingly. Arthur chuckled and planted a kiss on your messy (h/c) hair.

"She's beautiful," Arthur got on his knees, " (Name) Im so so sorry... I left you all alone." When Arthur looked up there were tears in his green orbs.

You kissed (Baby's Name), "Well.. I don't know what to do. You're just going to leave again and I can't do that to (Baby's Name), she needs a father."

Arthur stood up his gaze never leaving you, " I know. That's why I changed jobs. I will now be governing from England. If Al's alright with you we can move out there and in ally be a family."

"A-Are you serious?" You choked out, you had been waiting for this for so long.

"Yes, and I'd like to renew our vows and go on a honey moon in a couple of years once (Baby's Name) is old enough to have a sitter." You began to weep, Arthur embraced you into a hug. You no longer felt alone, no longer afraid to be the best mother you could possibly be.


	3. A mixed group

"Gil," you whispered and tugged on your husbands shirt.

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked flipping the newspaper. You rolled your eyes a bit annoyed, he never truly read the newspaper unless he wanted to get out of something. Like talking.

"I'm worried about Luddy.." you trailed of watching the blonde little boy who was sitting on his bed, you could see him through his open door.

Gilbert looked up from the newspaper, a gleam of interest in his ruby red eyes, "Vhat about him? Vhy vould you be worried?"

You sighed and sat in Gilberts lap leaning your head against his shoulder, "It's just, he doesn't get out much and he doesn't smile. He seems alone. What if he doesn't like me?" you asked biting your lip in worry. Ludwig wasn't your child, he was from Gilbert's previous marriage.

"Vhy vouldn't he like you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Maybe because I'm not his real mother." It made you sad to think that a child could resent you so much to the point it made his life miserable. You felt a pair of warm hands cup your cheeks.

"He loves you, I promise . If he didn't I probably vouldn't have married," Gilbert smiled and planted a kiss on your forehead. You gave a faint smile and slid out of his lap and walked towards Ludwig's bedroom.

You knocked a couple of times on his door before entering and sitting on the ground beside his bed so the two of you were eye level. You sat there for several minutes in silence, the German never looking up from his book.

"What are you reading?" you asked cheerfully.

"A book," the young boy turned the page.

"What's the book called?" you prodded.

"Robinhood," he sighed and closed the book, "But I can't read it vith you talking to me." There was a faint blush dusted on his cheeks. You smiled and crawled up to the edge of his bed and rested your chin on his German flag bed sheet.

"I'm sorry... Will you read it out loud to me?" your (e/c) eyes sparkling. The German boy stared at you intently, his ice blue eyes intimidating but it didn't stop you in pursuing a relationship with your step-son.

"You can read it yourself. It's better that way," he handed you the book before climbing off his bed and walking to his bathroom and slamming the door. You heard the sound of a shower running and sighed in frustration. Were you really that annoying? Or did he just think you were stupid.

"He likes Fußball ," you jumped at the pair of hand groping your breast.

You blushed and shoved his hands off your boobs, "Gil stop it."

"Kesesese~, you're so cute," he winked and picked you up bridal style carrying you off into the room the two of you shared.

You kicked your legs in protest, "G-Gil! What if he hears us?" you squeaked.

He stopped thinking the situation over. Scarring his son for life, or making love to his beautiful wife. "He vill live."

**~The Next Day~**

"Alright Luddy! Show Mutter what ya go!" you stood in front of a soccer goal with your arms stretched out. The blonde stood there with a blank icy stare. You could feel yourself sweating in nervousness, was getting a kid to like you worth embarrassing yourself.

Lost in thought you didn't notice that Ludwig had already kicked the ball in the goal. "Good job Luddy!" Gilbert gave his son a hard pat on the back.

"I wasn't ready!" you objected and threw the ball back.

The child grunted and placed the ball back on the penalty spot, "You ready now?" he asked. You grunted and nodded your head in response. Ludwig took a couple of large steps back before running up to the ball nailing it with a hard thud. The ball whizzed passed you at lightning speed, you could have sworn a trail of smoke followed behind it.

You stood there in shock. This kid was amazing! You shook your head and smiled, "That was amazing! Who taught you how to play?" Ludwig frowned and pointed to Gilbert.

"Vhat is because I'm so awesome! The awesome me is so awesome at soccer," Gil strode up to the ball and moved Ludwig to the side.

You could feel a sweat drop on your head like one of the anime's you watched, "W-Wait just a minute Gil. Can't you move it back a little bit?"

"Sure," the Prussian smirked moving the ball to the half point. He was trying to show off. You sighed and stood in the middle of the goal, apparently you were going to be the target for today's activities.

Of course the ball went in, never touching your hand once but pelting your boobs, head, thigh, and stomach. You were lying on the side lines warn out and bruised.

"Sorry (Name)... I guess ve vent a little out of control," Gilbert held you in his lap while you sat there in a sour mood sipping on a juice box. Thankfully you had made lunch before hand, no you were to sore to even move.

"Yeah whatever. I think you had fun pelting me with balls," you mumbled. You felt Gilbert's chest rumble, he was holding in a laugh. You turned to look at him, he was a blushing mess his hand was covering his mouth.

"What? What's so funny?" you asked.

"Kesesesesesesesese~!" he wiped a tear from his eye, "The only balls you're getting pelted vith," he breathed, "Are mine."

You blushed and punched him in the shoulder. You stood up and brushed off the itchy field grass, "I'm going to see if Luddy wants any lunch."

Gilbert just winked and continued laughing. Even though the two of you had already been officially married for two years it still felt like the two of you were teenagers. Sure, you didn't know him then and you probably didn't want to knowing how much of flirt he was, but the relationship never lost it's spark.

"Hey Luddy," you stood beside the sweaty and panting seven year old, "Do you want to stop and eat lunch?"

"Nein," he kicked the ball hitting the crossbar. He let out an aggravated sigh and stomped over the bag of balls.

"A-Are you sure? You seem tired, I don't want you to get dehydrated," you stuttered nervously, this kid was obviously working pass his limits.

"I'm fine."

You frowned, there had to be some way of getting to this kid. "Luddy come eat lunch." you bent over to pick up the ball, which was bad idea. His foot made contact with your face making an awful crunch. You let out a scream looking down at your bloody hands. In no time Gilbert was at your side.

"Vhat did you do?!" Gilbert's voice was filled with rage.

"S-She bent over! I vaw already in motion!" Luddy cried. Gilbert wiped your face with napkins, you spit out a tooth and started crying harder.

"Oh man... She has a broken nose," Gilbert sighed. Ludwig was already in the car with the picnic basket and soccer gear. The car ride home was awkward and silent, even if you wanted to talk you couldn't.

At home you were lying in the bed with ice packs literally covering your whole body. Gilbert attempted snuggling with you, but it was to cold for him. So you sat there watching stupid soap operas that you didn't even understand since it was all in Spanish.

Suddenly you heard your door open softly. You peeked out from your ice packs to see Luddy standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Luddy?"

"Es tut mir leid," he blushed and set the flowers in a vase beside your bed.

You began to weep catching Ludwig off guard. "A-Are you okay? Do I need to get Gilbert?" the blonde turned to leave you grabbed his small hand before he could leave.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for getting me flowers. It really means a lot to me," you sniffled.

"R-Really?" he asked flabbergasted.

You shook your head yes, "I want my son to love me. Even, it's just a little thing it really means a lot to me."

Tears escaped his pale blue eyes. He began to sob into your nightgown, you hugged him tightly, treasuring this moment.

"How would you feel about being a big brudder?" you asked smiling.

Ludwig looked up at you in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yea... I think it maybe a girl," you smiled and hugged the boy.

**~ A couple of years later~**

"Kesese~! I'm vay more awesome than you!" little Gilligan poked her roped up daddy in the cheek.

"No vay! I am the original awesomeness!" he stuck out his tongue.

You chuckled while watching your family play. You looked up and smiled at Ludwig who was braiding your hair. He was such a momma's boy. "Why don't you go play with them?"

He flinched and continued braiding, "I'm good.."

You laughed and gathered all of the members to take a family photo, "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

_Snap~_


	4. Adoption

You knew it from the first day you saw him that you were going to marry him. You wanted to be his world, his life, you wanted his children, you wanted to be with him. You had never felt that way about anyone before, it was forgien feeling. Your heart would beat wildly in your chest, when he was near. You didn't want to fall in love, but it was just something about those eyes that drew you in. Emil was perfect in every way to you. He never asked for much from anyone, even when he seemed cold you knew him better then he probably knew himself. Now, the two of you lived happily together, married and all.

You stared at your husband from the doorway. He was concentrating hard on some work tugging at his light blonde hair.

"(Name)?" you jumped from the sudden sound, but relaxed when you noticed it was just Emil.

You stepped into his dim office tugging on a strand of (h/c) hair. His voice still gave your heart that fluttering feeling, "I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner."

He gave a slight smile, "Anything's fine really." You could feel your face heating up. Did he know what type of effect he had on you?

"(Name) why are you so red?" Emil questioned a slight blush on his face as well.

"N-Nothing! It's just... I love you a lot," your face turning a darker shade of red with each word.

Emil stood up and made his way to you, crushing you in a hug, "I love you too (Name). I've been in love with you since the moment I met you," he mumbled into your hair. You wrapped your arms around his frame, your face nuzzled into his chest so you could smell the cologne on his dress shirt.

The two of you stood there for what felt like hours which were really minutes. It were those spontaneous, passionate moments that made being Emil's worth it. A sweet pure love.

You lifted your head to look into Emil's amethyst eyes, "Do you want children Emil?"

He was caught of guard at the question. Your innocent face made the blush return to his face. "Of course! I would love to have a family with you," he kissed your forehead. You giggled, marriage had made you a softie towards all that romantic stuff.

That night all you dreamed about was you and Emil. In your dream you were holding a baby, and Emil was standing behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist. It was the perfect scene of a happy family before it would fade to a peaceful black.

You opened one eye, Emil was snoring lightly his platinum blonde hair hanging in his face. You never got tired of looking at him, he was like a never changing portrait.

_We'll make a family Emil... I promise..._

The next day you decided to go to a pediatrician about pregnancy. It was a big deal, just looking at the building sent you into an anxiety attack. You took a deep breath before getting out of your car and walking into the building. The nurses led you towards the fertility section of the small doctors office. The building was charming, it was meant for only about four or five family's and the nurses were nice.

"Alright Mrs. Steilsson.. You want to get pregnant I see," the femal doctor sat on a small chair looking at a clipboard with documents on it, "Have you and Emil been trying for a while to become pregnant?"

You shook your hand from side to side, "Eh, we haven't been trying to plan anything, but there have been times when I wondered why I haven't." It was strange disscusing your sex life with someone, not that you were ashamed plus it was their job to help.

"Hmm... " the doctor clicked her pen several times glaring at her papers, "How about we run some test and see if there's anything we can do for you."

You nodded and allowed her to take a couple of swabs and samples of your DNA. You sat there for several minutes flipping through the MotherHood magazines they had for waiting before you heard a knock on the door.

The doctor came in with a slight grim expression that made you slightly worried. "Is everything ok?"

The doctor sighed, "Well...I'm sorry to say that you have some blockage in your fallopain tubes and we can't unblock it for you. Surgery is possible, but it is a very risky procedure and can cause a terrible amount of damage to your reproductive system. I'm sorry to say, but I don't think it's possible for you to produce offspring."

You sat there for a moment soaking it all up. You stared blankly at the wall, you could feel the world caving in on you. All your's and Emil's dreaming crashing down and breaking into a million unfixable pieces.

" are you ok? I know this a quite a shock, if you would like we can talk it out," the doctor suggested but you waved your hand.

"No... It's fine," you choked out, your throat was dry. All you wanted to do was go home and have a nice long cry. You quickly left the building and jumped into your car. You willed yourself not to cry but the salty tears just followed from your eyes and down your cheeks. You couldn't help but sob all the way home.

_I'm such a failure.. I can't even give my husband a family. I'm the worst wife possible. _

You parked the car and shuffled into your house heading straight towards your room. You collapsed on to the bed and started balling your eyes out for a good two hours or so. Suddenly you heard the front door shut, Emil was home which made you cry even more.

"(Name)? Are you home?"

You squished your face into a pillow trying not to make too much noise. You flinched when you heard the door squeak open.

"(Name)?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?!" Emil asked in a panic. He was kneeling beside you and stroking your hair, waiting patienty for you to talk.

After several deep breaths you finally raised your head and faced Emil, "I can't have children." Emil stared at you, his facial expression never changing. You took another deep breath and started again, "I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

Emil's face softened his arms wrapped around you and gently held you there bridal style, "You never disappoint me (Name). It doesn't really matter to me rather we can have kids or not, as long as I'm with you." You slowly turned your gaze to meet Emil's purple ones, you instantly melted in to them and relaxed.

"You really are the best husband in the world," you sighed, you ignored the itching slty senstion our eyes felt after crying so much.

Emil chuckled and squeezed you harder, "I'm not the best husband, I just have the best wife." The two of you engaged into a hot makeout session, you took in the sweet taste of Emil, thanking God for your amazing life. You still had a lot to be thankful for.

You broke the kiss gasping, "Hey Emil... We can still adopt right?"

He smirked and kissed your forehead, "Of course if that's what you want."

**~ Two Years Later~**

"Mommy!"

You sighed and shuffled over to your toddler who had his plate held out and his eyes glistening in crocodile tears, "Here, take your pancake and leave mommy be." You kissed the little Emil look alike on the head and took care of your two other children. Over the past couple of years you and Emil had been succesful in adopting two children from Russia, two girld name Katsyuna and Natalia. (Baby version :D) Not only that, but you and Emil managed to have a child of your own.

You turned to see Natalia drawing on your wall, "Natalia! Please don't draw on the wall," you begged. The little Russian girl turned around, an angry glare in her navy eyes. You swallowed hard, but held your hand out waiting for her to give you the crayon.

"Hmph," she sniffed and placed the blue crayon in you hand.

"Thank you," you bent down and placed a kiss on top of her blonde hair, her face heating up.

You felt a tugging sensation on your dress, you cicrled to see Katsyuna holding out her finger with tiny tears in her eyes.

"Aw, did you get a papercut?"

Kat shook her head yes. You smiled and placed a kiss on the cut, "Mommy will make it all better."

You never regreted becoming a full time mom. The hole your's and Emil's life had been missing was finally complete, and there was nothing in the world you rather be.


	5. Skipping Classes

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I havent been updating very much. I just got done with school^^! So now I have plenty of time to relax and write. By the way, I'm sorry for all the sappy sad stories. This was suppose to be fun to read! Arrgg I need new music ._.!Leave your fav songs in the comments for some inspiration! And thank you for all the lovely comments, it really means a lot to me when people get excited and start throwing food at me and baby Englands :D! **

"Don't-a fuckin stare at my wife you-a bastardo!" Lovino shouted at the ice cream man on the other side of the street. You face palmed. Lovino was going to get kicked out of the park if he kept cursing like he was. Not mention this was a _family _establishment. And well... Lovi wasn't much of family man.

"Lovi, seriously you don't have to be so protective," you sighed. You loved the hot headed Italian very much, but two things you really hated was his temper and his potty mouth.

He blew out some steamy air and wrapped an arm around you, "Don't complain so-a much. I'm just-a making sure that nobody has-a dirty thoughts about _my _wife." You chuckled and planted a kiss on his already red cheeks.

"No ones looking at me. _You _are the one causing all of the attention."

The two of you sat on the park bench watching the sunset, and occasionally throwing seeds at pigeons. You laughed at your husband, who was covered in bird poop. He just had the worst luck.

"Stop-a laughing at me!" he complained as his olive eyes began to water at the corners.

You covered your mouth and averted your eyes, "I'm sorry Lovi! You're just too darn cute. Even the babies laughing, here feel!" You grabbed his hand and placed it in the center of your pregnant belly. The two of you waited a moment then finally felt a tiny kick. Lovi pulled back a bit surprised, a light blush sprinkled his face in excitement.

"See I wasn't lying! He loves his daddy, just like his momma," you smiled and rubbed your belly. Lovi couldn't stand it anymore, he crashed his lips onto yours. Your lips tasted like tomatoes which made him want to kiss you longer, but someone screamed get a room. He pulled back to see your face glowing a brilliant red.

"T-That was unexpected."

Lovi smirked, "Like the day I-" Before he could finish his sentence you had pulled his curl, knowing exactly what he was going to bring up. He crumpled in your hand like an old rag doll.

"Keep it up Lovino Vargas and you'll be saying hasta la pasta to all of your precious tomatoes," you eyed his seriously with an evil glint in your (e/c) orbs. He nodded and hugged your knees for forgiveness. Sometimes having a weak back-boned husband had its perks.

It was getting dark so the two of you made your way back to the apartment. That's when you remembered something. "Hey Lovi, don't forget you have that baby and daddy workshop tomorrow."

He groaned and layed his head on your shoulder. His long curl tickling your nose, "That class is-a lameeee! Why do I have to go?"

"Because, you are far from ready to be a responsible father and the due dates only three months away."

He groaned some more, "NOOOOO! My brother's going-a to be there with that potato bastardo! And the instructor is always-a breathing on my neck like dis." Lovi began breathing furiously on your neck.

You pushed him into a bush and began towering over him with a dark red ora forming around you. " You are going and that's the end of that." Lovi whimpered but nodded yes. You returned back to your normal happy state and grabbed his hand. "Good! Then lets go! I'm starving."

_**The Next Day **_

_Dammit! I told-a (Name) that this was a bad idea! _

Lovino sunk into his metal cafe seat. He was outside dressed in a tan peecoat, matched with a dark fedora, sunglasses, and a large fake bushy mustache. His olive eyes nervously scanned the slow paced outdoor mall; jumping at every noise. Lovi glanced down at his watch every other second.

_Thirty more-a minutes.. I'll just-a walk in late, and everything will-a be fine! (Name) will never-a have to find out._

"Sir, here's you're frapoccino," the waitress smiled and set down the cup before sauntering off. Lovino gulped down the tasty drink with a satisfied sigh. There was no way his plan wouldn't work, he had planned it to well, but there was always that jittery feeling of doing something against his wife.

Lovino closed his eyes taking in the quite hum of near by cars. Suddenly his eyes jolted open when the sound of a roaring vespa stopped at the sidewalk in front of him. There sat Francis sitting on a pink vespa, wearing a white helmet with a rose stamp on it.

"Lovino is zhat you mon ami?"

Lovi gulped, " Ah, no. Who is this Lovino you speak of?" he said in a highpitched voice.

Francis scratched the patch of stubble on his chin, "Non... I do believe you're Lovino! I'd recognize zhat curl anywhere!" Francis giggled. Lovino quickly stood and began to run down the sidewalk. The sound of Francis's vespa rung in his ears, fueling his legs further.

"You cannot run from me!~" Francis's taunted.

"Damnito Francis! I have a wife!" Lovino yelled, pushing people out of his way.

You were sitting in your car humming along to the radio whilst drumming your fingers along the steering wheel. You had just finished running some errands and was on your way to pickup Lovino. The light turned green and you slowly began driving along, that's when a man ran past your car hitting the top.

"Hey!" you yelled, at the stranger. That's when you saw his face, and those familiar olive eyes. "Lovi?"

Lovino stood there shell shocked, his mouth agape. "Lovi~ ohonhonhonhon!" Francis laughed. That's when he saw you sitting in your car with fire in your eyes. The two men began running away from you down the street.

"Hurry up bastardo! I don't want to die!" Lovi cried while clinging on to the back of Francis's jacket.

"I'm trying!" Francis was crying also. He had never met a scarier woman in his life! Not even the woman who smacked him over the head with a frying pan compared to you.

You snickered darkly while gaining speed on the two. In no time at all you were on their tails, you bumped into the back of the vespa sending the two men flying into a fountain. You slammed your car into park and stormed up to the fountain where the two men sat wet and dazed.

"Lovi! What the hell do you think you were doing?!" you yelled clearly aggrivated.

Lovino spitted out a small fish and stood up, "It's not-a my fault! This pervert was chasing-a me!"

"Aye! You were the one who ran away! I wanted to finish our conversation!" the blonde pouted.

You facepalmed and rubbed your temple, "Franics... Go home." The Frenchman stood up and mumbled some French surse words and wobbled off on his vespa. You turned and glared at your soaked husband. He gulped, the car ride home was awkward and uncomfortable.

You slammed the door, "I can't believe you skipped the class! Those aren't cheap!"

The italian wobbled into the house, his khaki pants rubbing his thighs raw. "I'm-a sorry (Name)! Please forgive me," Lovino gave you a puppy dog eyes.

You blushed, but still clearly hurt, "Just... Go take a shower Lovi. Leave me alone."

Lovino's heart ached inside his chest, seeing you upset by his selfshness. He walks into the bedroom, and takes his shower. Minutes later he's comes out drying his dark hair. He spots you sitting in a dining room chair sipping (f/d).

Lovi bendsdown and nuzzle his nose into the crook of your neck, "Will you forgive-a me, bella?"

You sighed, "Yes.. I forgive you. But the next class we're going together."

"Grazzi," Lovino bbegan nibbling your ear and placing butterlfy kisses down your neck.

_**The Next Class**_

"Alright class, you men must know the in's and out's of how to use a babyb carrier. So, todays objective is to go the whole day while wearing one of these!" the insturctor took out the baby carrier.

Lovino groaned, but you hugged his arm andbatted your eyelashes at him. "You promised." Lovi's lip curled, but he put the carrier on anyways.

"Good, now take the flour sack provided and put it in the pocket in front." You began to giggle as your italian husband struggled to fit the fat flour sack into the baby pocket.

"Stop laughing at-a me. You're making me nervous," Lovino sweated. You giggled and kissed your husbands flour splattered cheek. After several minutes of getting use to the restricted movement you and Lovi began walking around the park, Lovino getting several weird looks. You grabbed his hand and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Lovi."

"Hm?"

"No matter what anyone says, you will make a great father."

"Whaaat? Someone'-a fucking talking-a bad about me?" Lovi began cracking his knuckles.

You laughed, "No one's talking about you! But you need to watch your language." Lovino settled back and down and smiled, leaning down and kissed your forehead.

"Ti amo" Lovino whispered, the two of you walked home in to the sunset.

**A/N: I don't even know what this is... It was suppose to be about his bad language... But I never write what I think.. Don't shoot me, and sorry about the stupid ending I got lazy. **


	6. Hidden Secrets

"Francis..." you whispered gingerly running your fingers through your lovers hair. The blonde opened one of his sparkling blue eyes taking your breath away for a moment. The two of you at on top of a hill in a local park. The sun was just beginning to set stretching it's breath taking colors to peaches and pinks. Shouts of tired mothers rounding their rowdy and rambunctious kids could be heard in the distance. A slight breeze ruffled yours and Francis's hair, the flowering trees surrounding the two of you began littering their pretty petals.

"Oui?" he smiled while lacing his fingers with yours and squeezing your palm. You gave a sort of a smile and squeezed his hand back, "Nothing will come between us right?" you asked.

The Frenchman gave you an appalled look, "Of course not! Why would you zhink of zomezhing like zhat?" You turned your head and shrugged not looking him in the eye, "No reason..."

Francis clucked his tongue, grabbing your chin to make you look at him, "Is zomezhing bothering you amour?"

Blushing furiously you began to stutter out a sentence," N-No! It's just that, we've been together for two years a-and we've done some many things together," your face turned a deeper shade of red; Francis was giving you this silly sensual looking face that only he cold pull off. "S-Stop looking at me like that! Ugh, I just shouldn't have said anything."

He chuckled and sat up from your lap, touching his forehead to your own never breaking eye contact, "You're too beautiful to leave.. Plus, I love spending the nights with you," he winked making you blush. You pushed him away and stood up quickly, "You perv!"

He let out a satisfied laugh, "Only when it comes to you (Name)." You rolled your eyes and stuck out your hand for him to grab, "Whatever, I need to get you home since you have work tomorrow."

Francis pouted, "Why are you the one taking moi home? Zhat makes me looks like a bad boyfriend." You picked up the stubborn blonde, "Seriously Francis it's getting dark."

Francis held his hands up in reluctant surrender, "Fine, fine! Let's go," he grabbed your hand and swung it while the two of you walked towards your house. Francis began to hum while your mind silently wandered back in time.

Something had been bugging you for a long time, but you never confronted Francis about it. It always felt like you were competing for his attention, even though the two of you had been dating steadily for two years something just felt out of place about the whole thing. When Francis had proclaimed you as his, selling your soul and body to him should have been enough. But being in love was far to easy for him he was French for goodness sake, it was in his genes! Not to mention he was a women magnet with his beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, and killer accent. It didn't matter if you were standing right beside him while holding his hand, women still dared to go up to him and ask for his number or flirt. Sometimes it was just to much and you'd storm off, and no doubt embarrassed Francis.

"(Name)? Are you there?" You snapped back to reality, Francis was standing in front of you with a concerned look on his gorgeous features. The two of you were in front of your apartment door. "Are you okay? You were pretty deep in zhought mon amour."

"I'm fine," you lied.

Francis pursed his lips, not believing you for a moment, "I know you're worrying about somezhing, but if it's somezhing big you can tell me ok?"

You gave a low chuckle, "I'm fine, really Francis." Standing on your tiptoes you gave him a light peck on the lips and turned to unlock the door. Once the door made a familiar click sound you opened it and took a step in only to be surprised by a pair of arms wrapped around your waist pulling you back with a thud into Francis's chest.

"I'll ask you one last time (Name)... Is somezhing bothering you?" his hot breath tickled down your neck creating goose bumps. You shivered, an unfamiliar mood wrapped around the two of you.

You swallowed and took a ragged breath, "D-Do you love me Francis? I feel as if... I'm not enough for you anymore." Francis nibbled at your ear, "Can I show you how much I love you (Name)?" You nodded feeling your heart flutter widely inside your chest.

Francis began kissing down your neck, down your arm and back up. You let out a little squeak when he bit down on the sweet spot on your neck. He turned your around taking in your face, from your shimmering (h/c) hair, down to your seductively lidded (e/c) eyes, next to your pink soft lips that reminded him of the roses he loved so much.

"You're my one and only (Name). You're the only one that gives me such indescribable feelings.. Feelings I've never experienced before. Je t'aime (Name)," he whispered before pressing his lips to yours. You wrapped your delicate arms around his neck closing in the gap between the two of you. You could feel his tongue prodding at your lips for entrance which you easily gave him. His pink muscle danced with yours in sync to the rhythm of your hearts beating.

You broke the kiss gasping for air, "W-We should probably take this upstairs.." The blonde smiled seductively, a lustful twinkle in his soft blue eyes. He scooped you up bridial style and ran up the stairs slamming the door behind him.

The next morning when you woke up there was an empty space beside you with a note.

_Dearest, (Name) _

_I love you! You're sleeping face was such a gift to wake up to! Don't worry about me, I'm at work. I made you breakfast, I hope you enjoy it. *blows kiss* _

_Love, Francis_

You smiled and yawned like an alley cat waking up from a nap. You found your undergarments and slipped on an old t-shirt before stomping downstairs to grab the breakfast that waited for you at the table.

That same morning Francis shuffled into the skyscraper of an office building. At the moment he stepped in he was greeted by co-workers asking him to approve of certain documents and plans of God knows what. He just ignored them as usual and waited for the elevator doors to open. The body guard at the elevator stopped the mob of people from following him into the elevator so the ride up was rather peaceful. He sipped his coffee while waiting once more for the doors to open.

"Good morning Mr. Bonnefoy," Debra his sectary greeted him from her desk never looking up from her computer.

"Bonjour Debra!" The blonde said in a teasing tone, "A beautiful day non?"

The lady grunted, "Sir, there's a women waiting for you in your office. She said it she had important information."

Francis looked at Debra in shock, usually visitors or clients would either wait in the waiting room or make an appointment. It was odd for anyone, especially a woman, to be waiting inside the office.

"Well then, I shan't keep her waiting, au revoir," Francis made his way down the long hallway towards his office that was waiting at the other end, the sound of his expensive Italian shoes echoed off the white walls.

Entering his office he didn't dare look up around his room although he knew of the presence that ssat in front of his desk. Instead he set his case on his mahogany desk and made his self comfortable in his huge leather office chair. Once comfortable he looked up to see a petite blonde woman sitting patiently in the other lavish leather chair.

"Good evening Prince Bonnefoy," the woman had a heavy British accent, her jade green eyes had the same mysterious gleam Francis had been so accustomed to many years ago.

"Likewise Princess Kirkland," Francis didn't crack a smile, his tone was as cold as ice and his baby blue eyes showed resentment towards the woman sitting in front of him.

"So we meet again."

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I have been neglecting all of my stories and my precious readers. I blame summer, but I have had terrible writers block and procrastination problems. I feel so guilty for leaving all of you hanging, and I will get to all of our request soon! This story may take longer since I'm thinking of breaking it up, but I will be putting stories in between so you wont get bored. If you want the lemon I will be more than happy to write it, just leave a comment if you would like me to write it or not :) Again I am soooo sorry for not writing! I will make it up to you all! **


	7. Extra: Denmark One Shot :)

You stood beside your home phone twisting the cord in nervousness, waiting for your good friend Mathias to call you back. He had just phoned you giving you the basic details of his long time girlfriend breaking up with him. It was brief and his tone was ice cold which frightened you, usually he was bubbly and optimistic even in the bleakest of situations.

In all honesty you had never thought the relationship would have lasted as long as it did, and to make matters worse you were in love with him. You had waited for this day to come, in the past you would have been happy but you didn't see past your own happiness till now; forgetting all about Mathias's own feelings.

_Come on Mathias... Call me back! Please don't be doing anything stupid. _

You waited an agonizing five minutes before giving up and rushing out of your house. Running down the street in nothing but an old night shirt, shorts, and old converse in the middle of the night made you look absurd to by passers in their cars, but this was an emergency! You ignored the aching feeling in your legs and lungs and kept pushing yourself to run to Mathias's house. You took several breaks on the way there, only to relieve your lungs from the lack of your athleticism, but once his house was in your view you, you tore down the street. Your legs pumping with adrenaline, but once you were in front of his door you froze.

A million scenarios and 'What ifs' racing through your mind all at once. What if he's drinking again? What if I find his lifeless body? Most importantly, what were you going to say? You pushed all your doubts and worries to the back of your mind, trying desperately to look past your own insecurities to focus on what was at stake. You relationship with your best friend.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and began pounding on the door. "Mathias! I know you're in there! Open up or I'll have to kick the door down."

Within a couple of minutes Mathias opened the door, his usual cheery expression was now replaced with a somber mask. You sighed in relief, "Thank God." You wrapped your arms around his thick neck, getting on your tiptoes to match his height.

Mathias said nothing, he wrapped his arms around your waist drawing you closer to him. His nose perched on top of your head drawing in your scent, your hair was still a tad wet from taking a shower an hour ago. Suddenly you felt tiny droplets of water on your scalp. You looked up to see Mathias with his eyes closed, tear dribbling down his cheeks.

"Mathias... Don't cry babe," you wiped away the tears with your thumb. Biting your lip holding back a sob it broke your heart to see him this way, it made you want to cry along with him.

"I loved her (y/n).. I really did."

You sighed heavily and interlaced your fingers with his, "Let's go inside and you can tell me all about it." Mathias nodded his head getting himself together.

Mathias found himself a comfortable spot on his couch while you went to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate. You peeked over the island to see the Dane. His head was resting on the headboard, his eyes were once again shut, and his Adams apple bobbing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mathias took in a shaky breath, "I can't stop seeing her face... Everything has a memory of her, and I hurts. I've never felt so much pain before in my life, not even when half of my family turned against me." You leaned against the island listening patiently and keeping a cool exterior, but on the inside your heart was being torn to pieces.

"I guess what I'm saying is.. I'm lonely (y/n). It's like, no my life was revolved around her, and now she's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do now." He paused for a second before going on, "I don't know what I'd do without you (y/n)."

The last statement gave you a glimmer of hope, but it didn't subside the throbbing in your heart. Your attention snapped to the high pitched squeal of the kettle going off, diverting your thoughts solely on making hot chocolate. You pushed the steaming pot off to the side and brought down to mugs from cupboard. You carefully pored the scalding water into the two mugs, ripping open the package to the premade coco, then dumping the powdery elixir and stirring it until it was to your liking before dropping several marshmallows into the drink.

"Here we are," you handed the blonde his drink while giving him a half hearted smile. The two of you silently slurped your drink, you were desperately trying to ignore the constant thumping in your chest. "You know Mathias," the Dane looked at you lips still connected to the cup. You placed yours down on the wooden coffee table before clearing your throat. "I think it's time for the truth."

Mathias gave you a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

You bowed your head avoiding his gaze, your (h/c) hair creating a curtain, "I-I... I hated her y'know." You couldn't stop yourself, the tears you'd been trying so hard to keep back feel from your (e/c) eyes onto your hand.

"I hated the way she made you smile, the way she was so pretty, and especially the way you looked at her," you wiped your eyes and looked into your friends endless blue eyes, "And you were to in love to see my pain, but now I feel so selfish and stupid for falling into a one-sided love.," you gasped.

"(N-Name)," he breathed, Mathias's blue eyes turned a shade bluer due to the tears that were threatening to spill over.

You snorted and turned away from his gaze, "I'm probably the worst friend, but I really can't help these feelings." You hugged your legs resting your head on your knees.

Mathias leaned back stretching his legs, "All this time.." He trailed off a bit in shock and a bit in thought. The he stood up and started pacing around the living room, pulling at tufts of blonde hair. Then he stopped and turned to you, "This whole time you felt this way?"

You nodded in response. The Dane turned and banged his fist against the wall, you jumped in surprise. "You could have saved the two of us a lot of heart ache," his voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

"But you were so much happier with her, and I was just.. Well, just your best friend," you spoke in a cool voice, "You never looked at me like you were in love. How was I suppose to know?"

Mathias strode over to you grabbing your arms forcing you to look at him, "But (Y/n), do you not understand how much I loved you before? Each time I was with you, before I ever had anyone else. Our time together was precious to me, it still is! You're the one I've always ran to, you fill me with so much peace and strength. The feelings you've given me no one else could give me." His hand stroked your flushed cheek, his azure colored eyes were filled with so much love.

Your eyes began to prickle with tears, you sniffed and wiped your nose with your shirt sleeve. "Why am I the one crying?"

The blonde touched his nose with yours. "You're awesome (y/n). No one could replace you." This made you laugh, Mathias took this as a sign as a go ahead. His lips molded to yours perfectly, smiling against yours, "I usually mess up, but I didn't mess up falling in love you."

The next day Gilbert was sitting in his kitchen munching on a pastry when he felt this weird tingling. He spit out his pasty and clutched his stomach.

"Vat's vrong bruder?" Ludwig asked from behind his newspaper.

"I vhink someone just used the vord awesome vithout using my name it!" the Prussians eye began to twitch.

Ludwig sighed and set down his newspaper in aggravation, "You're delusional."

"No I swear! Vhis feeling... I-I can't describe it, but it's real!"


End file.
